parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Casey Junior the Disney Character and Friends - UbiSoftFan94.
Disney - Casey Junior the Disney Character and Friends is a Disney/Thomas parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr (from Disney's Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 - (Both wear blue and the main heroes) *Thomas Bandicoot and Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Thomas's Driver and Fireman *Toyland Expess (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 - (Both good friends of Casey Jr and Thomas) *Sonic and Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Edward's Driver and Fireman *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 - (Both clumsy) *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as Henry's Driver and Fireman *Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 - (Both pompous and proud) *Knuckles and Shadow (from Sonic) as Gordon's Driver and Fireman *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 - (Both vain) *Popeye and Bluto (from Popeye) as James's Driver and Fireman *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 - (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Thomas) *Rocko and Sheila (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Percy's Driver and Fireman *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toby # 7 - (Both wise) *Barney and BJ as Toby's Driver and Fireman *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck # 8 -(Both Western) *Porky Pig (from Porky's Railroad) and Fix It Felix Jr (from Wreck It Ralph) as Duck's Driver and Fireman *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Donald # 9 - (Donald's voice suits Blue) *Catdog (from Catdog) as Donald's Driver and Fireman *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Douglas # 10 - (Douglas's voice suits Huey) *Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) as Douglas's Driver and Fireman *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver # 11 - (Both Western and best friends of Toots and Duck) *Jones the Steam and Heffer as Oliver's Driver and Fireman *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Jr and Tillie) *Ash Ketchum and May Maple as Emily's Driver and Fireman *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Murdoch # 13 - (Both strong and father figures of Tillie and Emily) *Wreck It Ralph (Wreck It Ralph) and Yoshi (Mario) as Murdoch's Driver and Fireman *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Arthur # 14 - (Both red and brother figures of Tillie and Emily) *Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia (Star Wars) as Arthur's Driver and Fireman *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Tracy # 15 - (Both wonderful and girlfriends of Toyland Express and Edward) *Numbuh One and Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two as Molly's Driver and Fireman *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Sir Topham Hatt *Minnie Mouse (from Disney) as Lady Hatt *Old McDonald as The Miller *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rosie # 16 - (Both cute and girlfriends of Tootle and Percy) *Anna and Elsa (from Frozen) as Rosie's Driver and Fireman *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Lady # 17 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and Duck) *Sergant Callhoun and Vanellope Von Schweetz (from Wreck It-Ralph) as Lady's Driver and Fireman *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Victor # 18 *Peter Pan and Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Doc's Driver and Fireman *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Hiro # 19 *James Dingodile and Henry Tiger (from Thomas Bash) as Hiro's Driver and Fireman *Farnsworth (from The Little That Could) as Spencer # 20 - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *Ebenezer Scrooge (from A Christmas Carol) as Spencer's Driver *Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie, Becky, Brittany, Clarabel, and Beatrice *Eddie (from Maisy) as Elephant *Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Fred # 21 - (Both diesels) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Belle # 22 - (Both beautiful) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Salty # 23 - (Both diesels) *Pufle (from Pufle the Train) as Bill # 24 - (Both small) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Ben # 25 - (Both smart) *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Devious Diesel # 26 - (Both the main villains) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Flora # 27 - (Both wonderful) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Bash # 28 - (Bash's voice suits Jebidiah) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Dash # 29 - (Dash's voice suits Jason) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Ferdinand # 30 - (Ferdinand's voice suits Johnny) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Flora # 31 - (Flora's voice suits Zephie) *Koko (from Chuggington) as Daisy # 32 - (Both green and diesels) *Brewster (Chuggington) as Dennis # 33 - (Both diesels) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Hank # 34 - (Both strong) *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Butch *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Trevor *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Harold the Helicopter *Xero (from Noah's Ark) as The Conductor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as Dowager Hatt *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Peter Sam # 35 - (Peter Sam's voice suits Choo Choo) *Little Chug as Sir Handel # 36 - (Sir Handel was rude and nice in Season 4 and Season 10) *Dougal Train (from The Magic Roundabout) as Duncan # 37 - (Both stubborn) *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Rusty # 38 - (Rusty's voice suits Steam Lokey) *Speed Buggy as Flynn # 39 - (Both road vehicles) *Liz (from Cars) as Caroline the Car *Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Ringmaster *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Stepney # 40 - (Both grateful) *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Rheneas # 41 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Skarloey # 42 *Sally (from Cars) as Elizabeth *The Railroad Workers as The Workers *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Cerberus (from The Litlte Engine That Could "2011 film") as Diesel 10 # 43 - (Both the main villains) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Mavis # 44 *Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) as Luke # 45 - (Both green) *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Duke # 46 *Other Coaches as Themselves *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Bertram # 47 *Little Tim (Play Safe), Stepney (Stepney Bandicoot), Henry (The Brave Locomotive), James and Henry (Super Thomas Sunshine), Rayman and Tarayzan (from Rayman), Agent Ed and Suzy (from Tonic Trouble), Scarlet (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Other Drivers and Firemen *Other Drivers and Firemen as Themselves Scenes *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 1 - Intro and Casey Jr Gets Tricked *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 2 - Toyland Express Helps Out *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 3 - Tootle and the Carnival *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 4 - Cranky Bugs *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 5 - Georgia's Carnvial Special *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 6 - Casey Jr and the Circus *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 7 - Rustee's Rails Special Coal *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 8 - Blue and Huey *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 9 - Trouble For Casey Jr *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 10 - The Flying Weasel *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 11 - Better View For Montana *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 12 - Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 13 - Fiery Speed Buggy *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 14 - Rustee Rails and the Elephant *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 15 - Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 16 - Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach *Disney - Casey Jr the DIsney Character and Friends - Part 17 - Shelbert and the Windmill *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 18 - Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Coal *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 19 - A New Friend For Casey Jr *Disney - Casey Jr the Dinsey Character and Friends - Part 20 - Old Iron *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 21 - A Close Shave For Toots *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 22 - Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Big Race *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 23 - Casey Jr Comes to Breakfast *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 24 - No Joke for Harry Hogwarts *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 25 - Steam Lokey to the Rescue *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 26 - Tootle's Ghostly Trick *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 27 - The World's Strongest Engine *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 28 - Toyland Express's Exploit *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 29 - Come Out, Rustee Rails! *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 30 - Rustee Rails to the Rescue *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 31 - Toots Takes Charge *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 32 - Montana and Farnsworth *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 33 - Casey Jr and Tom Jerry's Big Day Out *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 34 - Casey Junior's Anthem, We Love You! *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 35 - The Whistle Song. *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 36 - Accidents Will Happen! *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 37 - Mickey Mouse! *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 38 - Tootle's Seaside Trip! *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 39 - Pedro the Aeroplane *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 40 - Blue's Duck? *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 41 - Come For The Ride! *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 42 - It's Great To Be An Engine! *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 53 -: He's A Really Useful Engine! *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 54 - Fantasyland's Song *Disney - Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends - Part 55 -Fantasyland's Railway Song and Ending Films *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines (Casey Jr version) *The Great Discovery (Casey Jr version) *Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr version) *Toy Island Rescue *Day of the Evil Engines *Rescue on the Rails (Casey Jr Version) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr version) *School House Delivery (Casey Jr version) *Wobbly Whistles and Wheels (Casey Jr version) *King of the Railway (Casey Jr version) *Tale of The Brave (Casey Jr version) Category:UbiSoftFan94